Demon's Desires
by NarutoSasuke96
Summary: Zero is sent out to the Kuran estate when he gets attacked. Warnings: bloodplay.


**Author notes

Okay. I know I am supposed to be writing my other story, but this is my friend's story that she wanted me to publish for her. Her parents condemn writing stuff like this. I wonder why? :) Please R&R her story!

Disclaimer: We do not own Vampire Knight. I don't even like the manga anymore...

Warnings: Bloodplay. Rape (it's not rape if he or she enjoys it) Bondage. Rating M. One shot. **

Demon's Desires

Zero stalked his next prey with smooth calculation, his mind not on the easy kill. With lightning fast speed, he quickly slashed his prey's throat, blood gushing from the wound. The vampire looked up at Zero with pleading eyes. "Don't kill me," he whispered. Zero looked down at him with no mercy in his eyes before shooting him in the head.

_Filth._ Zero thought, wiping his knife clean on the vampire's bloody shirt. He registered a familiar scent. "What do you want, Headmaster?" he said stiffly, not turning to greet the Headmaster.

Headmaster Cross sighed and fiddled with his long hair. "No hugs for your daddy?" he pouted, holding out his arms for a hug. Zero shot daggers at him before resuming his duty. "You have a new assignment." He said softly. Zero didn't reply. "You have to go visit Kaname at his estate. He wants a hunter out there. Says he's being stalked."

Zero paused for a heartbeat before straightening up. "Can't he protect himself?" Zero said bitterly, unwilling to go into the jaws of the enemy. He spat on the ground. "Send someone else."

The Headmaster sighed once more. "He specially requested you." Zero swirled around in horror. "I'm sorry." The Headmaster said when Zero began to protest. Zero growled before stomping off. The Headmaster watched him go with sad eyes.

xxx

Zero walked into the gate leading to the Kuran estate seething. He vowed that if the bastard had called him out here for nothing, Zero was going to kick his ass, regardless of the laws. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see his attack until the last moment. "Shit!" he cursed at he blocked the punch. He violently fought off his attacker, rage filling him with energy. Suddenly, the attacker jabbed out with his right hand and got Zero right in the neck, on his tattoo. Zero collapsed, out of breath. He turned over, looking at his attacker's face so that he would know who to kill when he woke up. Kaname Kuran's malicious grinned stared down at him. _Fucker. _Zero thought as Kaname knocked him out with a strong hit to the head.

xxx

When Zero woke up, he found himself tied to a wall with chains. "What the fuck?" Zero yanked on the chains a little bit. They didn't budge, making Zero nervous. The chains were vampire-proof, forcing him to accept the fact that he couldn't get free. "Damn it! "Zero swore.

"Awww." A familiar annoying voice penetrated his thoughts. "Is wittle Zero getting mad?" Zero glanced wildly around the room, trying to pinpoint the location of the speaker. The bastard chuckled, taking his sweet time revealing himself to Zero.

"Kaname." Zero spoke through gritted teeth. Kaname chuckled again, pissing Zero off further. "Show yourself." Kaname stepped out of the shadows. He was wearing only black pants with no shirt. Zero hissed angrily.

Kaname ignored him and, instead, changed the subject. "You're looking a little hungry, Zero. When the last time you ate?" Zero childishly turned his head away from him, refusing to answer the question. "I bet you are hungry." Kaname's eyes flashed an alarming shade of red. Zero's eyes widened as nail hit skin and with a quick slash, a line of blood came oozing out of Kaname's wrist.

"No." Zero choked out, holding his breath to keep out the seductive, alluring smell of Kaname's fresh blood. Kaname pressed his wrist to Zero's mouth, trying to force him to drink.

Zero wrenched his head away and tried to wipe his mouth on his shirt. _Dirty!_ His mind screamed. _Filthily. Disgusting. _Kaname laughed. "I see you are still as stubborn as ever," he purred, healing his wound. Zero glared back defiantly. "Well then." Kaname's voice dropped to a whisper. "I guess that we'll just have to break you."

Before Zero could ponder these words, Kaname slashed Zero's shirt open. "What the-" Zero yelled before a bleeding wrist was shoved in his mouth. Zero's first instinct was to drink all that he could. His second was to spit the blood out and rinse his mouth out with acid. His first instinct was stronger. A burst of tantalizing flavor covered his tongue and he moaned at the taste. He inhaled the sweet scent of Kaname before lapping greedily at the slowly healing wound. Zero let the wrist drop out of his mouth and he licked his lips to try and catch any missing drops. Kaname watched this motion with red eyes, tracking each lick. Kaname licked his own before descending upon Zero. Their lips met in a fiery burst of passion, tongue dancing together, each trying to suck the air out of the other person's lungs.

"Good boy." Kaname said, sliding gracefully down Zero's body. Zero gasped and writhed as Kaname undid his pants. He moaned as Kaname went down on him, taking in as much as he could. Zero's cock never felt to stimulated. The warm, hot mouth combined with the subtle scrapes from Kaname's fang, had Zero cumming in no time. As Zero caught his breath, Kaname lifted up his legs, exposing his ass. He licked the quivering red hole, relishing in the muffled cries coming from Zero's mouth. He regretfully pulled his mouth away and lined up his cock with Zero's hole.

Kaname thrust his hips forward, sheathing himself in Zero before pulling out roughly and thrusting back in again. Zero screamed him pleasure, his mind clouded.

xxx

Zero woke up with a splitting headache combined with the stinging pain in his rear. He struggled into a sitting position, wincing with pain. He froze as he heard Kaname's voice. "Good morning." He said pleasantly. Zero was flooded with memories of last night. Flashes of Zero topping and then Kaname topping blinked before his eyes. An excessive amount of orgasms that left Zero thinking that he would never cum again. He slowly raised his eyes to a smiling Kaname. Kaname smirked at Zero. "Last night was fun." He smirked again as Zero turned red. "I think I will use you again." Zero stared at him in horror.

Kaname just laughed and left the room, leaving Zero to stare after him. Zero closed his eyes and spat out bitterly, "I fucking hate vampire."

_**FIN**_

**Ending notes

Again this is my friend's story. I think if you children are nice, she might write a sequel. R&R to get a sequel from her. Thanks so much!**


End file.
